The Final Rider
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Yugi duels a man who won't tell him his name, when Yugi defeats him the man sends him to a different world, the world of Eragon and the Dragon Riders. Now Yugi fights alongside Eragon to save Alagaesia from Galbatorix once and for all! YuGiOh Eragon Xover
1. Prolouge: Deja Vu

Konichiwa, I started teaching myself Japanese, not going too good. Anyway, I don't know if anyone has done this before but this is an Eragon YuGiOh crossover, this idea just came to me, anyway the chapters probrably wont be as long as in my other stories, I _hope _I can update this by the end of the weekend just don't count on it. This actually would have been a whole chapter if not for the beast everyone sees fit to call Writers Block. So I hope you enjoy!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Eragon.

-

Warning: Spoilers for Inheritance books one and two.

-

Prolouge: Deja Vu

-

Eragon crouched behind a box, waiting for the guards to pass. They seemed to take ten times longer than they usually would have. But this wasn't a time for Eragon to lose his patience, the fate of all Alagaesia rested on his shoulders right now. After the footsteps were gone Eragon slowly moved out of his hiding place. He immediately head to the right, after about ten minutes of walking in the shadows Eragon arrived at a locked door, twelve guard stood at attention each with a halberd. Eragon cursed silently watching for a sign of weakness, there was none. Of course Galbatorix would have his best men guarding the door in which lay the last dragon egg in Alagaesia. Eragon muttered a few spells under his breath and four of the men dropped to the ground, dead. He continued this process until all the men were dead. Eragon proceeded cautiously, when he reached the door he found it locked. Eragon concentrated and pushed the tumblers of the lock into place, the lock clicked open and Eragon slid inside the room. In the middle of the room sat a locked chest, Erago immediately started working on this lock also, he found this lock a much more complicated one, after about three minutes the lock clicked and Eragon lifted the lid off the chest. Inside was a smooth stone, it was a violet color with white lines spiderwebbing across it. Eragon held the stone in his hands savoring the victory.

"Put the egg back, brother," A voice said. Eragon slowly turned to see Murtagh pointing Zar'roc at him.

"No," Eragon said, he searched for a escape route with his eyes but found none.

"Tut, tut, I would assume that you like all of your limbs intact?" Murtagh threatened. "Now drop it." Eragon suddenly remembered something, there was no time to contact Saphira, Eragon held the stone over his head and words formed on his lips. Murtagh jumped forward as if to grab the egg but was too late. In a flash of light the egg was gone and Eragon lay unconscious on the floor. Murtagh cursed before telling the soldiers who had been waiting outside to take Eragon to the dungeons. Murtagh now had to explain to the king what had just happened, he was not looking forward to it.

-

So that was the Prolouge, I hope you liked it!


	2. 1: Stranger

Okay I'm pretty sure that I said these chapters won't be as long as the chapters of my other stories, and here is the proof. BTW I suck at writing duels and I wanted to get this one over with, and this is not Yugi's exact deck, I added a few cards. I hope you enjoy this chappie!

-

/mind link between Yami and Yugi/

-

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Eragon

-

Chapter 1: Stranger

-

Yugi Mutou stepped out into the bright sunlight and strecthed. _Finally school's over! _Yugi thought happily. Today was the first day of Summer Vacation and Yugi just came out of Domino High. Yugi and his friends were happily anticipating a summer without someone trying to take over the world, (Now we all know something is going to happen, right?)

"Hi Yugi!" Tea yelled running towards him.

"Hey Tea, whats up?" Yugi asked when Tea reached him.

"Ah, nothing much, what about you?"

"I'm just happy we don't have any school for a while."

"Yeah but we still have that homework."

"Don't remind me!" Yugi groaned.

"But I thought that you liked school." Tea said teasingly, Yugi just groaned again.

"Tea, you know that I hate school, I would much rather be dueling."

"Why does your life revolve around Duel Monsters?"

"Well, I guess one part would be, it's what I'm best at, another is that I have a five thousand year old spirit living inide me, and that's what he's best at." Yugi said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Tea said tapping Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yugi just sighed and started walking home, Tea followed.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi and Tea jumped and spun around, standing behind them was a man with long brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, and a black turtleneck. Around his neck hung a silver serpent twited into a G. He had a Duel Disk strapped to his arm and a determind expression on his face.

"Who are you, and why do you want to duel me?" Yugi asked suspicously, he didn't trust this guy for some reason.

"My name is unimportant, and the reason I want to duel you is known only to me and my king." Yugi narrowed his eyes, now he really didn't trust this guy.

"Your king?"

"That is unimportant right now also,"

"Fine, I'll duel you!" Yugi took his Duel Disk out of his backpack and strapped it onto his arm. He dropped his backpack to the side and the Duel Disk lifepoint couter lit up to four thousand. /Do you want me to duel Yugi?/ Yami asked.

/Nope, I'm fine for now./ Yugi said smiling.

**DUEL STARTS HERE, SKIP IT IF YOU WANT**

"Since I issued the challenge I'll start." The man drew a card. "I'll set two cards and set one monster face down," The cards appeared on the field. "Turn end!"

"Right!" Yugi drew a card and examined his hand. "I'll set one card facedown and summon Mystic Horseman in attack mode!(Atk:1300 Def:1550)" Mystic Horseman appeared on the field. " Now attack his facedown card!"

"Too bad Yugi," The man said as a Cyber Jar appeared, Yugi winced as his monster was destroyed.

"I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then," The man drew. "I'll summon Winged Sage Falcos (Atk:1700 Def:1200) and attack your lifepoints directly!" Winged Sage Falcos appeared on the field.

"I play the trap card Waboku!" Yugi said three figures robed in blue appeared on the field and absorbed the attack.

"Turn end."

Yugi drew a card and set a monster on the field. "I'll play this monter facedown and end my turn."

The man drew then pointed at Yugi's facedown card. "I'll attack your monster with my Winged sage Falcos!" The card flipped to reveal Witch of the Black Forest (Atk:1100 Def: 1200) she was sent to the Graveyard and Yugi smirked.

"Since you sent my Witch of the Black Forest to the Graveyard I can activate her special ability allowing me to add a card from my deck with a defense of 1500 or less to my hand." Yugi said as he started to look through his deck. "And I know just the card! I'll put Gagagigo (Atk:1850 Def:1000) in my hand!" Yugi said then he shuffled his deck. The man ended his turn and Yugi drew.

"First I'll place two cards face down, and then I'll summon my Gagagigo to the field!" A giant lizard-type-thing appeared on the field. "And I'll attack your Winged Sage Falcos!" Winged Sage Falcos went to the graveyard. "Turn end!"

_LIFE POINT COUNT_

_YUGI:4000_

_MAN:3850_

"I'll pass," The man said after he drew his card.

"Right," Yugi drew and examined the field. "I play Beaver Warrior(Atk:1200 Def:1500) in attack mode!" Beaver warrior appeared on the field. "I'll attack your lifepoints with both of my monsters!"

_LIFE POINT COUNT_

_YUGI:4000_

_MAN: 0800_

"Turn end!"

"I'll set one monster and end my turn." The man said after he drew.

Yugi drew one card and smirked. "I'll play Dark Hole!" Yugi said dramatically. All the monsters on the field dissappeared. "Next I'll play Card Destruction!" The two players sent their hands to the Graveyard and drew the same amount they had thrown away. "Next I'll play Giant Trunade!" All the spell and trap cards were sent to their owners hands. "Finally I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2100)!"

"When was that card sent to the Graveyard?" The man asked.

"You seem to have a poor memory, don't you remember? I played Card Destruction." A look of understanding dawned on the mans face. "Now I attack your lifepoints directly!"

_LIFE POINT COUNT_

_YUGI:4000_

_MAN:0000_

**DUEL ENDS HERE, I STINK AT WRITING THEM I KNOW**

"Yay Yugi!" Tea cheered, Yugi jumped, he had forgotten that she was there.

"Next time think twice before challenging me." Yugi said.

"You will be sorry for defeating me." The man said quietly but loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"What?" Yugi asked, but suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he was falling into darkness faintly aware of Tea calling his name.

-

"What did you do to him?" Tea demanded of the man.

"I sent him to a little place that you can't get to without the proper magic." The man said evilly.

Tea stared at the place Yugi had been standing in a moment before. "Bring him back!"

"I can't," The man said airily then he disappeared.

-

Yup shorty short chapters for this story, but hopefully since I'm not going to make long chappies I can update faster. And the man was so bad at dueling, did you see the final score? Yugi rocks! WOOHOO! GO YUGI! So I'm a day late for my update, better then usual. Hope you liked this chappie!


	3. 2: Another Egg

Yay new chapter, hopefully better than my last one :D Sorry if Yugi and Yami seem a bit out of character.

/Mind Link/

-

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Eragon, if I did I would have my own library and laptop at least.

-

Chapter Two: Another Egg

-

Yugi found himself laying on something soft, for some reason this didn't register correctly in his mind. It didn't take him very long to figure out why, his eyes snapped open and he saw he was lying on top of grass. He lifted himself to his knees and surveyed his surroundings. In front of him were giant moutains, larger than any Yugi had ever een before, to his left, he could just make out water very far away, on his right was more grass, and behind him was a city that couldn't be more that two and a half miles away. Next to Yugi was his plain brown backpack, he immediately reached for it and opened it, it was pretty much empty execpt for a pair of gloves and a small bag, which, when opened, was full of coins. /What's going on?/ Yugi asked Yami. Yugi stood to brush himself off but jumped when he realized he was no longer wearing his school uniform. Instead he was wearing plain black pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a black leather vest. Around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle, and on his feet were black boots.

/Weird/ Yami commented, he stood, transparent, next to Yugi.

/Where are we?/ Yugi asked looking up at the sky which was a clear blue.

/Maybe that man sent us here because he's a poor loser/ Yami suggested.

/But where is here?/

/Somewhere you need a sword/ Yami said calmly.

/What?!/ Yugi jumped, he had not expected that answer.

/We have a sword, did you not see?/ Yugi looked down and sure enough around his waist was a belt and on that belt was a sword in its' sheath. An amethyst jewel was set into the hilt, which looked like pure silver. Yugi grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out silently. The blade of the sword was violet in colour, it seemed to shine like a jewel in the bright sunlight. Yugi marveled at the craftsmanship and Yami whistled.

/Cool sword/ Yami said.

/Yeah, but I don't know the first thing about using a sword/

/Who cares, it's still cool, and it's purple! Purple rules!/

/Okay then/ Suddenly an explosion split through the air and there was a flash of blue-white light. Yugi jumped and dropped the sword point-first into the ground, the blade sunk about a foot deep. Yami shoved Yugi out of control preparing for the worst as he spun towards the source of the explosion. On the ground behind them was a purple stone that was the exact color of the blade of Yugi's sword, surrounding it was a circle of burnt grass. Yami grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the ground, he cautiously poked the stone with the point of the sword and jumped back, the stone did not do anything, Yami touched the tone with the toe of his boot and it still remained there innoccently. Yami decided that the stone meant no harm to him and he cautiously picked it up. /Can you feel that?/ Yami asked Yugi breathlessly. Yugi did not have to ask what he meant there was an immense power emanating from the stone, the energy coming off of it was overwhelming. Yugi just nodded his transparent head at a loss for words. The stone was crafted beautifully, there was not a single scrath or chip in it, it was a perfect oval shape, and smoother than anything Yami had ever remembered feeling. The silvery-white veins spiderwebbing across it seemed to complete it's perfect appearence. The stone was the only thing in the circle of burnt grass that did't have a burn mark on it. /What is it?/ Yugi asked Yami.

/I don't know/

/Should we keep it?/

/I don't know, what do you think?/

/It doesn't seem evil in any way. I say we keep it/

/Okay, it's your choice/ Yami put the stone into their backpack.

/What are we going to do now?/ Yugi asked.

/Maybe we can find something out over there/ Yami suggested gesturing to the small city.

/What should we do with the sword?/

/Stick it into the ground and walk away. Of course we should wear it!/ Yami said sarcastically.

/Okay, but the ground thing sounds good too, kidding!/ Yugi added when Yami galred at him. Yami let Yugi take control again, Yugi shouldered his backpack and started walking to the city.

-

Eragon woke up to find his arms chained to a stone wall, he was hanging about half a foot off the ground. Eragon tried to remember the spell that would set him free, but when he could not, he knew he had been drugged. Eragon was not at all surprised that he was in a dungeon or that he was drugged. He had in fact expected this as soon as he heard Murtagh's voice behind him. He only hoped that Saphira was all right, for he had not had time to contact her, and even if he did she would probably come storming into Galbatorix's castle tearing apart anyone who dared block her way. But one thing Eragon did know about Saphira was that she didn't just rush into things blindly like he did, she would at least think of a plan to get him out of the dungeon. The problem was that this was probably the most gaurded place in the Empire. The door to the dungeon opened and in walked Murtagh.

"Where did you send it?" Murtagh asked as calmly as he could.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asked deciding to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, where did you send the egg?"

"The world is full of questions like; where did you send the egg, why are we here, what is our purpose?, you can't honestly expect me to know the answers to them!"

"Quit acting like that, you know what I'm talking about, now tell me where you sent it!"

"You know if you want people to help you, I suggest that you be a little more polite."

"Maybe you hould be more polite and tell me where you sent that egg!"

"No, I don't think that you need to know where that egg is at the moment." Murtagh let out a yell of frustration and stormed out of the dungeon muttering something about torture.

-

Yugi stared at the small city in amazement, the city was so much different from his own.

/It seems that we are in a different time as well as a different world, Yugi/ Yami said.

/It would definately seem that way/ Yugi saw no electricity, cars, or even paved streets. Instead he saw candles, oil lamps, horses, wagons, and dirt roads. It was so much different from Yugi's world, but also the same. The only difference really was the fact that they were no longer in the right time.

/We should be careful about how we approach anyone here, we don't know how they would treat us if they found out we were from a different world/ Yami warned.

/Yeah, who knows they could burn us at the stake/ Yugi said.

/Or behead us/ Yugi subconsciously rubbed his neck.

/So what do we do?/

/Burn down the village?/

/What?!/

/Just a joke, sheesh/

/That wasn't funny/

/It was to me/

/Riiiiiggghhhhttt, now give me a real answer/

/To what?/

Yugi groaned. /What do we do?/

/Oh yeah/

/Please pay attention/

/Sorry/

/So?/

/I say we ask someone where we are, if they get suspisious we tell them that we have been lost and we don't have a map./

/Okay, but you do it./

/Why?/

/Because, you made the plan!/

/Awww, but partner!/

/No buts, go ask someone/

/No you!/

/You made the plan, so you should do it!/

/But it's your body, I'm just sharing/

/Exactly so you owe me for allowing you to share./

/Fine, but I want the sword/

/It's both of ours/

/Oh yeah/ Yami took over Yugi's body and tried to decide who to ask about where they were. His attention was caught however by a bulliten board by the gate, he examinedf it closely. Many of the bullitens were just ads, but he saw at the top some parchment that read: Welcome to Aberon, Surda!

/Well, that was easy/ Yugi commented.

/Too easy if you ask me/

/Yeah, the parchment is going to papercut us to death./

/Hey, I'm serious!/

/You're too suspicous Yami/

/You would be too if you were a five thousand year old spirit who does nothing but save the world/

/Good point/

/Thank you/

/Well now what should we do?/

/Why do you always ask me?/

/Because you come up with all of the good ideas/

/Oh, okay then, we should figure out how to get back to our world./

/How? We can't exactly ask anyone about it/

/Then let's find a place to stay while we figure it out/

/Like an Inn?/

/Yeah/

/Okay you lead/

/Fine then/ Suddenly a series of squeaking noises sounded from Yugi's backpack.

-

Arya ran through the street trying to get to Lady Nasuada. To many passerby she was just a blur, seeing as she was an elf she could run very fast. She dashed through the streets, quickly dodging any obstacle. She noticed that she was running straight at a horse and she narrowly avoided missing it but accidently ran into a man sending them both flying in the opposite direction.

"Sorry!" She said to the man who was currently rubbing his side, on which he had landed. Though he could hardly be called a man, he was pretty short with a white long sleeved shirt and black leather vest, with black pants and leather boots. On his neck hung a heavy looking pendant and by his side was a brown bag. On his belt hung a sword with an amethyst jewel set into the hilt. But the oddest thing about this man was his hair, he had blonde bangs, and black hair tipped with red, his hair was somehow styled in the shape of a star. However Arya changed her mind when she saw his eyes, they were a deep crimson filled with knowledge and wisdom. They were definately the oddest thing about him.

"It's okay," The man said getting to his feet. Suddenly squeaks sounded from the bag that he had just picked up and slung over his shoulder. The man immediately dropped the bag in surprise letting out a small yelp.

"What's in there?" Arya asked raising her eyebrow in surprise at the sight of the man's bag rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Honestly? I have no clue, it was doing that about a minute ago." The man grabbed the bag and looked inside of it.

Arya peered over his shoulder and gasped. She grabbed the bag and his arm and started pulling him down the street.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded trying to twist out of her grasp, but he was no match for an elf. "Let go of me!"

"Be quiet!" Arya stated as she dragged the man down a deserted alley. She pinned the man to the wall. "Where did you get that thing?" She hissed.

"Which thing?" The man asked.

"The egg! Where did you get the egg?"

"That's an egg?" The man looked thoroughly confused. Arya almost sighed in relief, at least he didn't steal it for that reason.

"Yes, now where or how did you get it?"

"Well, it sort of, um, appeared out of, um nowhere." The man said. Arya's face went white and the bag in her hand fell to the ground rocking more violently then before. The egg rolled out of the bag and now had some distinct cracks in it. Arya accidently let the man go, and he fell to the ground, but did not run. He stared at the egg which had accidently bumped into a wall, then he looked at Arya.

"Is it yours?" The man asked. "If it is you can have it back."

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

More silence.

Suddenly the egg cracked open and something purple fell out of it.

-

Yami stifled a gasped as the thing fell out of the egg. It made a wierd noise then straightened itself up. It was undoubtedly a baby dragon, Yami tentatively reached his right hand forward, as he touched the dragon, pain exploded throughout his body and Arya uttered one word barely audible.

"Eragon,"

-

So how was that? Was it worth the wait? Now that I finally got past this part I'm hoping that it will be easier to write. Haha! Yami's older than Arya! I don't know if I will update this or my HP YGO Crossover next, but it will most likely be one of them. Poor Eragon, Murtagh hates him.

BTW Are you looking for a online game that's really fun and free? I have two that are really cool!

One is Fuzz Academy, Great place to meet friends! It's really awesome you should really try it, you only have to be 13. The site is fuzzacademy(dot)com

Two is Gaia Online, great site where you can make cool avatars and meet new people! I don't know the age limit. The site is gaiaonline(dot)com

dot means period in case you did not know.

My Usernames:

Fuzz Academy: axelVIII

Gaia Online: Hyozanryudiamonddragon (there are under scores between Hyozanryu and diamond, and diamond and dragon)

Add me if you sign up! I'm on almost every day!

Okay Attention all Twilight fans!

I am thinking about doing a YuGiOh Twilight Cross over! If you like that Idea please tell me, it might be Yaoi though, don't know yet... I'll make a poll on my profile. Tell me yes or no!


	4. 3: Argetlams

I ARE ALIVE!!!! I can't believe that it has been a year already, jeez I guess I'm really lazy. I feel really bad about this guys, thanks to my reviewers for telling me to hurry my gosh darn butt up and post the next chapter.

Anywhozles on to business and excuses, everyone has excuses.

Business: People keep telling me that the characters, i.e. Yami and Yugi are a bit childish, well I figured that anyone who spent that much time together wouldn't get along all of the time, and it adds humor to my story, something I desperately need sometimes.

Excuses: Writer's Block, Chapter being done and then my hard drive was wiped (this happened three times.), and finally Moving, my family and I moved to a new state, so yeah.

Thanks for being patient, please don't kill me!

* * *

Disclaimer: I swear I didn't steal anything!! I'm just borrowing, BORROWING!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Argetlams

* * *

The pain spread throughout Yami, whose mouth was open in a soudless scream. Although the pain was too great for him to scream it was not able to silence Yugi, who screamed mentally as the pain was shared between them. The woman who had dragged them into the alleyway seemed oblivious to their pain as she stayed absolutely still. Yami jut lay there writhing oblivious to his surroundings.

The pain ended as abruptly as it had come, Yami was suddenly aware of the baby dragon sniffing his boot. As the tip of it nose touched the boot Yami jerked it away expecting the pain again, however, nothing happened and Yami once again reached out his hand to touch the dragon.

/Well that was weird/ Yami commented stroking the dragon's nose.

/Yeah/

/Are you okay?/

/Yes/

/I wonder what happened/

/Look at our hand!/ Yugi exclaimed suddenly. Yami looked at his right palm and gasped. Infused into his skin were two silvery-white ovals interlinked with each other. Yami flexed his hand experimentally, when pain did not come he breathed a small sigh of relief. The dragon nosed Yami's hand seeking more attention, invisible magic sparked between the scars and the dragon. Yami held in a gasp as he continued his petting of the dragon.

/What should we do?/ Yami asked glancing in the woman's direction.

/I don't know/

Suddenly they felt a ravenous hunger that was not their own.

/Are you hungry Partner?/

/No, are you?/

/No/ Yami stared at the dragon intensely. /I think it's hungry Partner/

/We don't have any food/ Yugi could not help but point out.

/That doesn't man that it is not hungry!/

/I never said that it wasn't/

/You implied that the fact that we have no food meant that the dragon is not hungry/

/No I was pointing out that we can not feed it because we have no food!/

/You did not say we can't feed it, you just said that we have no food!/

/Which pretty much means we can't feed it/

/No it doesn't/

/How will we feed it if we have no food?/ Yugi demanded.

/We go and get some food!/

The dragon snapped it's jaw angrily, Yugi and Yami got the hint and stopped fighting.

/Fine, let's go and see if we can find the dragon some meat/ Yugi said.

/Or we could buy some/

/That's a good idea/

Yami glanced at the woman, she was still string off into space so he picked the dragon up ignoring it's squeals of displeasure and put it inside his backpack. _/Stay out of sight/_ Yami tried telling it. The dragon seemed to understand and curled up at the bottom of the bag.

/Cool it can hear us/ Yugi said happily. Yami just shrugged and extracted the bag of money from underneath the dragon, along with the gloves, for some reason he felt the need to cover up the shining ovals, so he pulled the gloves onto his hands. He grabbed a handful of coins from the bag and clenched them in his hand, he put the bag back and walked back into the street. He examined the buildings for a moment before his eyes fell on a shop with different kinds of meat hanging in the window. Examining the small sign above the doorway he confirmed that it was a butchers shop. He entered it cautiously without knowing why, at the counter chopping some meat was plump middle-aged man with black, balding hair accompanied by a mustache his black eyes told Yami that he was not one to be messed with.

"Can I help you?" The butcher asked with an accent that Yami could not quite place, the man empathized 'help' with swinging his cleaver down ad splitting the meat in half. Yugi made a half sad, half disgusted noise when he saw all the blood on the knife. Yugi had decided to become a vegatarian not long ago after a class trip to a slaughter house. Yami had no idea why any teacher would choose that place for a class trip unless they were Bakura, let's just say that Yugi was scarred for life. Yami too had been disgusted, but not enough to stop eating animals. /We won't stay long Partner/ Yami promised.

"I need about 3 pounds of beef." Yami said confidently.

"A'right, just be a moment." The butcher said and he pulled out a new slab of meat and started to chop away 3 pounds. Yugi made a choking sound at the sight of it.

"Don't think I've ever seen you 'round 'ere before." The butcher commented. Yami tensed slightly but the butcher didn't notice. "Has the Empire been givin' you trouble?" Yami of course had no clue as to what the butcher meant only nodded his head slightly trying not to give anything away.

"O' course it not easy for no one over there." Yami tried to ignore the man's poor grammer.

"That is, unless you're fighting for the king," The butcher laughed harshly causing Yami to flinch inwardly. "I'd rather be eat'n by a dragon." This seemed to issue another laugh for the man. Yami's ears seemed to prick up at the mention of a dragon.

/We really need to get some books or something otherwise we'll have no clue what anyone's talking about/ Yugi said. The butcher finally finished chopping the meat and wrapped it. Yami paid for it and quickly left. He ran back to the alleyway, only to find the woman still standing there staring into space, Yami wondered what had freaked her out so much. He let the dragon crawl out of the bag and threw the meat to it. The dragon immediately started tearing the meat apart.

/Is she okay?/ Yugi asked.

/She's breathing/

/That doesn't mean she's okay/

/It means that she's not dead/

/Okay let me rephrase this question, do you _think _she's okay?/

/Ooooohhhh, I have no clue/

/What should we do?/

/Stop asking me that!/

/But you have the good ideas!/ Yugi whined.

/Can't you think of something for once?/

/If I could then would I ask you?/

/Oh, that makes sense/

/Duh!/

/I'm bored/

/Do you have ADD?/

/What's that?/

/Attention Defisate Disorder/

/Okay, but what does it mean?/

/It means that you have a short attention span, unless your playing a card game/

/Hey! I resent that!/

/Good for you/

/Hey look a purple rock!/

/Point proven/

/Well it's not every day that you see a purple rock!/ Yami said indignantly examining the small purple rock in his hand. /Never mind, it's just a piece of the egg/

/Okay then/

/I'm bored again/

/You really do have ADD/

/I do not!/

/Do too!/

/Do not!/

/Do too!/

/Do not!/

/Do too!/

/Do not!/

/Do too!/

/If I have it then so do you!/

/Do not!/

Suddenly Yami was yanked to his feet by a very aggravated looking woman, the same woman who had dragged him down here in the first place. Yami yelped slightly.

"Put your dragon in your bag and make sure that it stays hidden." She warned and Yami nodded, once again putting the dragon into his backpack.

/Can we trust her?/ Yugi asked.

/I don't know/

"Follow me," She said imperiously. She led the way out of the alleyway and then turning right, Yami followed quickly still trying to tell the dragon to stay hidden. She made a winding path through the many people in the city, turning occasionally, Yami had trouble keeping up with her relentless pace at first but pretty soon he was right behind her as they traversed half of the city.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked as they turned left somewhere.

"To the leader of the Varden,"

/The Varden?/Yami asked Yugi who only shrugged.

"What's this Varden? Who are you?" Yami asked.

"You do not know of the Varden?" She looked to him quizically. "Where are you from?"

"We- I am from Japan," Yami corrected himself.

"There is no such place," The woman stated condescendingly, as though she thought that Yami imagined such a place.

"What?"

"I know of every land and city, there is no place by the name of Japan."

/I guess there's no point in arguing, she believes what she believes./ Yugi told Yami.

"Okay then but please tell me who you are and what the Varden is." Yami questioned.

"The Varden is the resistance of the Empire and my name is Arya." They stayed silent after that.

The eventually stopped outside of a building that had a lot of security for whatever time they were in. Arya walked to the door said something to the guards then gestured for Yami to follow. Yami cautiously followed her inside.

Yami's bag made a noise when they entered the front hall. Yami winced slightly as the feeling of uncomfortableness that was not his _or _Yugi's overcame him.

_/Just a little longer/ _Yami said to the dragon, just now wondering why he could talk to it with his mind, it was only ever Yugi that he could talk to with his mind before.

Suddenly Arya's hair shifted uncovering her ears which were pointed at the tips. Yami and Yugi gasped at the same time, however Yami did it just low enough so that she did not hear.

/She's an Elf!/ Yugi said.

/Thanks for stating the obvious!/ Yami reprimanded.

/You're welcome/ Yugi said sarcastically.

Yami just shook his head as they continued through the halls. They eventually arrived at a door with six gaurds outside of it, Arya said something in a hushed voice to them and one of them entered the room. Yami shifted his feet uncomfortably and the gaurd returned.

"Lady Nasuada will see you now." He said.

* * *

Cliffhanger, dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Not really that suspenseful though, huh?

So there y'all go, new chapter(finally) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted/PMed me. You all rock, thanks for the support when this story was practically dead.

Also don't expect an update for at least a few weeks at best, we're still unpacking from the move and I am trying to find my Eragon books to brush up on the plotline and terminology and stuff.

Until next time!

Peace Out!

-Emmy


	5. Adoption

I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I'm not going to continue it because I'm just not into this fandom anymore. I'm really sorry to anyone who liked this story and it makes me sad that this is one of my most popular stories but I just can't continue it.

Rules for adoption

1. You can turn it into whatever you want, it can be yaoi or it can be crack.

2. You must tell me that you are adopting it and send me a link.

3. The dragon must be a guy and its mate must be Saphira.

4. Have fun with it!!

Sorry once again for everyone who liked this story.


End file.
